


Not too Hard (Clint x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Hard (Clint x Reader) Humor

    "Stroke it gently but hold it firmly."  
  
    "Like that?"  
  
    "Yeah, not too hard though. Try this angle instead."  
  
    "Oh. This feels much more natural."  
  
    "Easy flow and rhythm, right?"  
  
    "Yeah, actually. I kind of like this position better. It hurts the wrist less."  
  
    "I'm sure. With your archery skills and all."  
  
    " _WHAT THE HELL_?! Get a-!!!" Tony stopped mid sentence as he barged in on _____ and Clint Barton. The pair was leaning over an easel with paints and brushes all around them. His eye twitched at the sight as _____ was angled over the hawk, her hand on his helping him hold the brush at a specific angle against the paper. This was  _so_  not what he was expecting to walk in on.   
  
    _____'s brow raised in question as Clint looked at Tony confused. "Something wrong, Stark?"  
  
    Placing his hands in his pockets, said Iron Man walked away grumbling something about 'first Steve and now these two'. The odd pair was left staring at each other before they shrugged and continued with Clint's art lessons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously having SO much fun with these~ Lol. Though I think they're mostly stupid. It just gives me more stuff to write. Specifically, short and to the point, stuff to write. :D
> 
>  **Note!** I forgot to add, I was originally gonna make this a Bruce one... But decided against it last minute (since this seriously took me less than 5 to write) because I just can't picture him trying to relax with paint. Lol. Besides... Clint's good with his hands and eye for detail, though putting it on paper might be questionable. :/


End file.
